


I Did Not Leave You

by Ljloula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljloula/pseuds/Ljloula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in canon 8.07 A Little Slice of Kevin and wanders off from there, heh. Wrote for a one-shot slash challenge in IFIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did Not Leave You

Cas had sensed the tension rising in Dean all day. The mini glares whenever he thought Cas wasn't looking. The rigid line of his shoulders from the front seat. His restless fidgeting while they were sitting in the moonlit darkness waiting for Mrs. Tran. Dean was not going to let this rest.

"Cas, can I talk to you outside?" Cas briefly met Sam's concerned eyes in the rear view mirror before joining Dean outside the Impala.

"What?"

"Exactly. What? What the hell happened? Back there. Purgatory. I told you I would get you out. We were there! It was like you just gave up. It's like you didn't believe we could do it. I mean, you kept saying that you didn't think it would work. Did you not trust me?"

"Dean..."

"I did everything I could to get you out - everything! I did not leave you!" Anguish and frustration rolled off Dean and Cas found himself instinctively drawing closer in an impulse to soothe and protect. Dean's eyes spoke volumes. Anger, hurt, loss, and a brief flicker of longing sparked against Cas’s deepest yearnings.

He gently brushed his fingertips along Dean’s cheek. "So you think this was your fault?"

Dean’s breath caught, pupils widening as he continued to stare into Cas’s eyes, hope flaring at the tenderness and hunger he saw there.

"Getting me out of Purgatory wasn't your responsibility," Cas rasped as he ran his hand along Dean’s trembling jaw line. “I’ve always trusted you” he whispered as he leaned in to press his forehead against Dean’s while continuing the caress. “But this was about me.” Dean shuddered at the blast of moist heat when Cas breathed "Dean...I'm sorry...." across his lips.

“Cas.... aw..screw it...” Dean pressed forward, capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss. He cupped his hands around Cas’s face, reaching into his hair and firmly positioning him as he licked his way deeper into his mouth. After a few moments, Cas moaned and his hands reached up to grip the hunter’s wrists. Panting, he pulled back and stared at Dean.

As he always did, Dean returned the stare. Eyes shining, sex hair flying, wet lips quirked in a slight smile - Cas was a sight to behold. And the way he looked at Dean...like he was worth something....like he mattered...it was too much. Dean reached forward, knotting his hands in Cas’s trench coat and dragging him a few feet away to the trees. He slammed Cas back roughly against a tree, pinning him against it with his full weight, because hey, he knew the angel could take that and more.

Cas’s tongue enthusiastically surged into Dean’s mouth as he ground his erection against Dean’s answering hardness. Dean was definitely on board with that plan, groaning as he felt firm hands gripping and pulling at his ass.

He took control of the kiss, nipping & pulling on Cas’s lips, moving on to tongue and suck his neck hard enough to leave marks. Skin, skin, he definitely needed more skin....evidently so did Cas, who was making frustrated huffs as he tugged at Dean’s many layers.

“Dean? Cas? ..... uh guys...I really don’t wanna come in there and interrupt...whatever...” called Sam, “but Mrs. Tran is pulling up and we have a job!” Then in a more amused tone, Sam went on “I’m glad you two finally...talked”.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Stupid cock-blocking brother!” as he and Cas quickly tried to pull themselves together. As they headed back, Dean bumped Cas’s shoulder & whispered hotly into his ear “I’m not done with you yet Angel – we’ll finish this later.” Cas stared back at him with that quirky half smile and said “I will never be done with you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
